Hush Little Baby, Dont You Cry
by kandy4eva
Summary: The Cohen's welcome a new baby into their family. But what happens when one member of the family can't cope?
1. Hush Little Baby Don\'t you cry

Hush Little Baby Don't you cry

**_AN: Hi everyone, I just wrote this today in like twenty minutes. It's pretty deep and will probably be just 2 parts. I hope you like it please please read and review and let me know what you think! Please don't hate me!_**

* * *

"Come on Kirsten honey push, your almost there breathe breathe breathe, just breathe" Sandy was tightly squeezing Kirsten's hand and Kirsten was screaming with the pain.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SANDY, you are never touching me again, never ever" Kirsten's face was purple as she screamed.

"Mrs Cohen you are doing great come on I know its not easy just push push"

"Oh what do you know, you're a male you don't have to push a thing out of you, speak to me again and I will reach for one of those shape objects and throw at you"

Sandy laughed, as did the doctor.

"Oh yes im sorry my pain Is so abusing to you Sandy, no more talking, no more encouragement, I don't want to have this baby, leave me alone"

"Kirsten, Honey"

Kirsten reached over and slapped Sandy across the face

"What part of no talking don't you understand"?

Sandy stood in shock but continued to console his wife.

"Honey look at me"

Kirsten looked up tears in her eyes

"Sandy I can't do this, I can't" Kirsten cried.

"Baby you can, just think if you give one last big push the baby will be here, do it for me and the boys, please"

Sandy leant down and kissed Kirsten lightly on the lips.

Kirsten began to push and her face began to turn colour.  
"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and grasped Sandy's hand tightly.

"Good good, it's coming, I can see it, it's it's it's a girl, congratulations you guys you have a daughter"

Kirsten breathed a sign of relief and Sandy began to cry.

"Why isn't she crying" Kirsten asked worryingly.

The doctors were massaging the baby's chest and the couple could hear the doctor saying, "Come on baby Cohen breathe you gotta breathe"

A few seconds later the baby began to cry, a soft but loud cry. Kirsten fell down on her bed and Sandy kissed her forehead.

The doctor handed the little girl wrapped in pink blankets to her parents.

The baby yawned when she was put into her mother's arms and Kirsten and Sandy looked deep into her eyes.

"She's so beautiful just like her mother"

Kirsten continued to look into her daughter's eyes and Sandy replied

"Welcome to the world Molly Elizabeth Cohen"

* * *

"Kirsten honey im just going to go make some phone calls, I'll be back soon ok?"

"What you're leaving me, Sandy please don't go," she pleaded

"Honey it's going to be ok, ill be right back ok, ill just be outside"

"Seth and Ryan are on their way too with the girls"

Sandy exited the room and Molly began to stir.

"Not now baby, please don't cry please"

Molly's cries became more rapid and Kirsten reluctantly picked her up.

"Why are you crying, please don't cry"

Molly continued to cry and Kirsten joined in with her.

"Why do you hate me, please stop crying, please"

"SANDY" she shouted.

Sandy quickly re-entered the room

"Honey what's wrong, what's the matter"

"Please just take her, I can't deal with her at the moment, just take her away"  
Sandy gently took Molly from Kirsten's arms and Molly continued to cry.

"Sweetie, she's probably just hungry, don't worry"

"SANDY JUST PLEASE TAKE HER AWAY"

Sandy looked at Kirsten with sadness in his eyes.

"Ok, honey you get some rest, I'll go sit with Molly in the nursery"

Kirsten gently turned her head and began sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME BABY MOLLY" everyone shouted as Sandy, Kirsten and Molly entered the front door.

There were balloons and banners and a lot of people present for her homecoming.

Sandy was carrying the baby and Kirsten smiled at the guests.

Sandy gently led his wife into the crowed and Ryan and Seth hugged Kirsten.

"I missed you mom" Seth whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too son, now go see your sister while I go freshen up ok"

It was a while later that Sandy entered the bedroom and found Kirsten sitting on a chair looking out the window.

"Honey, are you ok?" he walked towards her, and placed his arm on her shoulder.

Kirsten continued to look out at the ocean view and slowly turned to face him.

"Im fine, I'm just a little tired"

"Well there are a lot of people out there, how about I tell them that you need your rest"

"Thank you, Im sorry Sandy"

Sandy gently kissed her forehead,

"It's ok baby, don't worry about it, I'll go get Molly and you can hold her while I get rid of them all ok"

"No don't get Molly, give her to Seth or Ryan, Sandy I really just want to be by myself right now ok"

* * *

"SHUT UP MOLLY, STOP CRYING WHY DO YOU KEEP CRYING" Kirsten lay in her bed as Molly screamed from her bassinet.

"Molly, I don't know what you want, your not hungry, you don't need changed please just shut up"

Sandy entered the room when he heard his daughters' cries.

He looked sadly at his wife who had her pillow over her ears and he looked at his helpless daughter who lay crying.

"Kirsten what the hell is the matter with you, why don't you want to hold your baby? This has been going on for weeks now, what's going on?"

Sandy gently lifted Molly and began rocking her over and back. Her cries became less frequent and she soon began to close her eyes.

"Kirsten god damn it look at me"

He sat on the bed tears began welling up in his eyes.

Kirsten didn't stir even though she could hear Sandy's sobs.

"You know Kirsten I went to the store today to pick up some stuff for Molly, and I saw couples, families, mothers holding their babies with such love and compassion, that's what I thought we would have here Kirsten, but no I have the most beautiful innocent daughter and a wife who can't even bring herself to look in her daughter's eyes and answer her cries. Kirsten you need help, because im not sure how long I can continue living like this. Look look at her, she's the image of you, her blue eyes, she is helpless Kirsten she needs to feel loved and at the moment she doesn't even have a mother"

Sandy continued to look at his wife who refused to look at her child. Sandy got up suddenly shouting.

"WELL IM TAKING MOLLY FOR A STROLL, YOU HAVE FUN LYING IN YOUR SELF PITY"

When Kirsten heard the door slam she broke down in hysterics.

She got up out of her bed and ran out to the lounge. She grabbed her keys of the counter and ran out the front door. Ryan and Seth greeted her in the driveway.

"Hey mom' where you going?" Seth anxiously asked

"Oh nothing honey, I'm going for a drive, I love you" she got into her car and drove off at a high speed.

She looked at herself in the car mirror, her eyes puffy from crying and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm not a good mom, Molly doesn't love me, and Sandy doesn't love me I have to go I have to go"

She continued to say this to herself, as her range rover drove up by the bridge where nothing but water surrounded her.


	2. Everythings gonna be alright

_AN: Hi everyone thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter. I find the subject of post partum depression very interesting and I can't imagine the feelings a mother must go through. I actually have a relative who has suffered from this and it was frustrating to watch because she had this amazing daughter and noone could understand why she resented her so much. It's a tough situation but obviously one that is suffered by families worldwide. I hope you enjoyed this story and please please please let me know what you thought!_

* * *

"Hey boys where's your mother" Sandy asked handing Molly over to Ryan.

"I don't know Sandy, she ran out of the house about an hour ago, she looked pretty upset, she just took off in her car, is she ok?"

"Oh god, I have to find her, will you guys watch Molly" Sandy ran his fingers through his hair rapidly.

"Dad, slow down what's wrong with mom?" Seth asked handing Ryan a bottle.

"Boys I think she's severely depressed. She has not bonded at all with Molly and I talked to the doctor and he thinks its post partum depression"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other.

"Dad, that's crazy sure she's not as close to Molly as we all are, but it's just the baby blues"

"Seth, this has been going on for weeks now, and im afraid right now, ok I need to go find her, call me straight away on my cell if she comes home"

* * *

Kirsten gazed at the water that surrounded her. Tears fell from her eyes. She was sobbing frantically and was startled by her cellphone ringing.

Kirsten answered the phone and tearfully said "hello"

"Honey its me, honey im so so sorry I should not of said that stuff please talk to me"

"Sandy I'm sorry, your right I am dying in self pity, im a terrible mother"

"Kirsten listen to me, this can be sorted your feelings everything, just please tell me where you are"

"No Sandy I can't go back its not fair. Molly doesn't deserve me as a mother"

"Kirsten I don't want to talk over the phone just please tell me where you are"

"Im up at the spot where I told you I was pregnant"

"Oh god" Sandy silently said.

"Kirsten please don't do anything ok, im on my way, just stay still ok, I love you"

Kirsten hung up the phone and resumed her crying.

* * *

A few minutes later Sandy pulled up in his car and saw his wife sitting on a rock, her hair messed and her eyes staring at the water.

He felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't believe that his wife was in this condition. This wasn't her; she was always so full of life and happy. Sandy walked slowly towards his wife and she jumped when she heard him come.

He ran towards her and she fell into his arms. Sandy stroked her hair and tightened his grasp on her. Small tears escaped from his eyes. He sat down and pulled Kirsten down into is lap, cradling her

"Honey its going to be ok, baby please believe that"

"Ssss andy" Kirsten sobbed "How is it, I can't explain it but I just can't deal with Molly"

"Honey there are plenty of women out there in the same situation as you, you need some help, help get over the fear of Molly and I mean if you have to take medication so be it"

"Sandy why though, I mean when we got pregnant with Molly we were so happy and lucky and I should be so thankful for her and im just not and it pains me to say that about my own child, she doesn't deserve me"

Sandy lightly kissed her forehead and Kirsten began to breath deeply trying to control her sobs.

"Baby, do you remember when Seth was born I wouldn't hold him for ages? And you thought I didn't love you anymore"

Kirsten gazed into his eyes "yeah, you said you were afraid to break him"

"Sweetie I was terrified, I mean here was this baby whom you had inside you for over 9 months and you were so natural with him and whenever he came to me he would cry"

"Sandy you were a wonderful father to Seth"

"Honey I was upset I use to cry at night, I just was angry and upset that Seth perhaps liked you more and I didn't know how to bond with him"

"You never told me any of this"

"I know, because I knew within time I would bond with him"

"When did you bond with him?"

"Whenever you had to go for your regular check-up I was on my own with him and I took him to the park, and he started to cry and I thought oh no. And then I picked him up and he grasped on to my hand and looked into my eyes and fell asleep. I just felt it at that moment that I really was a father"

"Honey that's sweet, I know what you are saying but I look at this little girl and I just think oh my god what do I do, then I get upset because im not a proper mother to her, and I can't believe you have been so patient with me"

"I know your fears baby, I went through them and I know its weird because im a dad but sweetie you will get through this I promise and Molly has no idea I mean she's still new you can just go home, get better and experience the best life possibly with our daughter and sons"

"Molly is so helpless though how could I ever like hate her"

"Honey you don't hate her, its like these emotions are taking over your real feelings and with help your real emotions will be visible, you just have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid and you won't put yourself down anymore"

Sandy tilted Kirsten's chin up, held her head in his hands and kissed her lightly. She responded to him and their kisses became more passionate.

"I've missed you"

Kirsten kissed him again

"I've missed you too, I wish I would of said stuff to you earlier but I just couldn't I was trying to put on this happy face all the time but the past few days its been unbearable"

"Honey this thing is not going to go away over night. I'll tell you what why don't you stay here ok for ten minutes and I will go get us some food, you must be starving you have no ate anything in days"

"Ok, you promise you will be back?"

Sandy kissed Kirsten lightly on the lips.

"I promise now you stay here and think about the last time we were up here, how happy we are, and think how happy we will be when we can take Molly, Seth and Ryan up here"

Kirsten grasped his hand and Sandy squeezed it tightly before letting it go. He took off in his car and Kirsten sighed a sigh of relief and for the first time in weeks a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Sandy pulled up in his carand saw Kirsten sitting with her back turned. He quietly got everything out of the car and walked quickly towards her.

"Honey, there is someone I'd like you to meet"

Kirsten turned around and Sandy handed her their beautiful daughter who was wearing a little pink dress and hat and was wrapped tightly in a pink basket. Her blue eyes,blonde strands of hair,clear skin and button nose.

Kirsten gasped and began to tighten up. Sandy sat down beside her and held Kirsten's hand.

"Kirsten relax ok, now look at her look into her eyes what do you see?"

Kirsten began to relax and looked into Molly's eyes. Molly yawned and Kirsten and Sandy both laughed.

"I see a mixture of both of us. She looks a little bit like Seth when he was a baby except her hair is lighter"

Sandy pulled off Molly's hat.

"Do you want to know what I see? I see a little girl the image of her beautiful mother.Every morning I wake up and I see you and I just think im the luckiest guy in the world"

Molly made a baby sound and Kirsten looked at Sandy

"I think she agrees! When we had Seth every time I looked at him I saw you and I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world"

"Honey we are both very lucky, Molly was a miracle for us, Ryan came to us and well Seth was always there!"

Kirsten laughed and suddenly felt Molly grab onto her finger.

A small tear escaped from Kirsten's eyes.

"Sandy she doesn't scare me, I know you are here with me and Im going to need help but for the first time since she was born she doesn't scare me"

Sandy lightly kissed Kirsten on the lips and they were interrupted when Molly started to cry.

Kirsten laughed "I think Seth has already converted her, we will never have any alone time anymore"

Sandy kissed Kirsten once more and then kissed Molly on the forehead.

Kirsten looked at Molly's hand that was clasping her finger. She looked at Sandy who was smiling down at their daughter and she moved her gaze to Molly's eyes.

"Hi baby girl," she whispered.

"Im sorry I was so horrible to you, but mommy promises she will get better, you just got to be patient with me" Sandy smiled at his wife as she was sharing a moment with their daughter.

He put an arm around Kirsten and when Molly started to cry Kirsten gently rocked her from side to side and began humming a tune to her.

Molly slowly closed her eyes and the family sat closely together and watched the sun set down on what was a memorable day for the family especially for Kirsten as she realised she has a beautiful family and for little Molly who finally found out she has a mother who does love her.

"Hush little baby don't you cry

Everything's going to be alright"


End file.
